Um Prazer Passageiro
by Senju Yume
Summary: Enfim Zaraki cobra a visita de Unohana 18 Continuação de A Médica e o Monstro.


Bem, para as pessoas que não leram a minha insanidade anterior sobre o casal eu aconselho que o façam antes de ler esta fic, ou não entenderão certos pontos.

Bem, para todos aqueles que vão ler de qualquer jeito: Boa Leitura.

Senju Yume

* * *

**Um prazer passageiro.**

Era sabido que Zaraki Kenpachi não era homem de esperar, e aquela semana ele estava com o humor péssimo, nem a pequena Yachiru a quem o Kenpachi aturava e tinha um grande apreço, havia tido coragem suficiente para procurar o brutamonte.

Sentado a porta de seus aposentos, com os cabelos soltos, lhe caído sobre os ombros, um rosto lívido, sem aquele tapa-olho ele parecia uma pessoa normal, e até arriscaria dócil, porque não? Já se fazia noite a e impaciência dele aumentava, pois dia após dia, semana após semana ele esperava por aquela mulher, a mulher que ele tanto desejava. Levantou-se irritado xingando baixo, como sempre fazia. Chutou o pé de sua cama blasfemando, e sentiu o impacto em seus dedos, nada demais. Apenas de Hakama ele saiu andando pela Seireitei. Sério, as pessoas evitavam a reiatsu monstruosa que se fazia quando ele não usava o tapa-olho. Ganhava os tortuosos caminhos que era o emaranhado de vielas, mais parecidas com labirinto que se denominava Seireitei.

A brisa noturna soprou sobre as pétalas de sakura as arrancando dos galhos, carregando-a lentamente e depositando em uma xícara fumegante. As mãos que seguravam a xícara de louça branca pararam a meio caminho de lábios rosados, que se virou em um sorriso. Os dedos finos retiraram a pétala de seu chá. Unohana estava sentada sozinha na varanda de seus aposentos, um bule de chá preto e a xícara que segurava eram a sua companhia aquela noite. Suas roupas de Shinigami foram trocadas por um leve peignoir de seda branca. Os cabelos trancados caprichosamente a frente de seu corpo estavam soltos. Reclinou-se para traz apoiando em seus cotovelos para admirar o céu noturno, algumas estrelas brilhavam aqui e ali. O céu ali era tão vasto, tão profundo e tão sublime que era quase impossível olha-lo e não satisfazer-se. Houve algumas batidas inoportunas na porta que a fizeram se levantar lentamente, faltavam apenas dois metros para chegar a porta quando a mesma abriu-se com estrépito. Tomando a mulher de sobressalto, porém a face sublime mantinha-se sempre ali.

Zaraki Kenpachi havia chutado a porta impaciente e sem licença adentrava o quarto, encostou a porta empenada e passou a observar aquele ambiente novo. Tudo era muito limpo, muito organizado e muito branco. Era sem duvida alguma os aposentos particulares de uma mulher refinada e perfeitamente educada.

Tinha um estranho cheiro naquela atmosfera, uma coisa doce e um cítrico, foi o que as narinas do Kenpachi puderam distinguir com precisão. Quadros de uma beleza surreal, uma cama impecavelmente feita, uma mesa de trabalho com papeis, um armário quase esquecido a um canto, próximo a ele, outra porta, um cabideiro com um haori branco pendurado, uma porta de correr aberta...

- Qual o seu problema Kenpachi?

E seus olhos foram tomados pela figura da morena de belos olhos azuis, os mesmos que perturbavam seu sono há quase um mês. O peitoral viril de Zaraki chamavam os olhos da Capitã, era tão diferente e inexplorado, tão másculo e convidativo. Ele deu um passo à frente, e ela dois a trás, o que fez arrancar um sorriso do rosto dele. E novamente ele aproximou-se, observando ela afastar-se. Ficaram neste joginho até a morena encontrar o frio típico das portas de vidro, estava encurralada. O sorriso animalesco apareceu nos lábios de Zaraki que se aproximou freneticamente ficando a poucos palmos da morena.

- Me deve uma visita...

- Esteve doente? – tentou desconversar, mantendo as feições amenas como somente ela sabia fazer.

- Visita intima!

- Eu nunca.... – Zaraki cobriu a boca dela com sua mão enorme, obstruindo a respiração.

Unohana precisava olhar para cima para encarar o brutamonte e ele tinha um largo sorriso. Seus olhos azuis piscaram para ele demoradamente, ela não tinha medo.

- Calada Doutora... – e foi retirando sua mão lentamente.

- Ken... – Novamente ele cobriu apertando mais desta vez.

- Eu disse calada, entendeu? Quietinha!

E desta vez ela fechou os olhos, demorando mais para abri-los. Zaraki sentiu-se engolido pelo azul ameno, e lentamente desfez o aperto, percorrendo seus dedos pela pele alva do pescoço, demorando-se na curvatura dos ombros, passando rapidamente pelo braço e pulando dramaticamente para a cintura. A união dos corpos e a pouca carência de roupa, faziam um sentir os espasmos involuntários do outro.

A saliva desceu quente pela garganta da mulher e seu peito arfou, fazendo seus seios roçarem levemente o peitoral desnudo.

- Retsu...

Ouvir seu nome sair daqueles lábios com tamanha luxuria era tentador, as mãos grandes segurando sua cintura, o hálito quente que roçava sua pele, era tudo tentador demais. Os dedos finos, leves como deveriam ser os dedos de qualquer médico, deslizaram pelo abdômen de Zaraki, percorrendo uma linha imaginaria, traçada pela mente aguçada de uma mulher que quer explorar o corpo a seu bel-prazer.

E suspendeu a mão até a altura do ombro másculo, apertando, enquanto com os olhos fechados, sentia a textura da pele alheia com a língua cálida tremida.

O som feito por Zaraki era do mais sensual antegozo que ela já ouvira, aquele homem, colocava fogo em si. Abandonando o pudor, suas pequenas mãos livraram-se do pegnoir exibindo os seios firmes encobertos por uma peça que Zaraki julgou como sendo sua peça de dormir. Ele afastou-se, admirando o corpo torneado da mulher, para ele não havia Matsumoto que superasse a mulher a sua frente, não havia exageros em nenhuma parte de seu corpo, tudo, combinava harmoniosa e deliciosamente.

Sentia-se uma devassa com aquele homem a olhando, e escandalizada descobrira que gostava de ver o desejo de Zaraki por si, agora completamente visível. Despia-se lentamente para ele, correndo seus dedos longos por seu corpo, desejando que fosse ele quem o fizesse, mas o que via nos olhos dele era tão tentador que não conseguia mais parar.

Zaraki era fera, Unohana a presa que se oferecia de bom grado, e cada pele que era exposta, excitava mais o brutamonte, observando as peças caírem gradativamente no chão, aqueles seios graciosos, bailavam no ar, clamando por sua língua. Os dedos da capitã deslizaram-se para a fina tira que era a calcinha e ele protestou, puxando-a contra si, imobilizado ambas as mãos da mulher.

- Calminha Retsu... eu me encarrego do resto...

E a girou no próprio eixo, empurrando contra ao vidro, ouvindo o suspiro dela, colou seu corpo contra aquele pequeno, evidenciando sua ereção contra as costas dela.

- Gosta disso?

- Kenpachi...

- Eu sei que gosta Retsu... venha! – E a puxou.

Unohana ficou frente a frente com ele, os olhos grudados nos dele, as mãos descendo lentamente pelo peitoral, atingindo o hakama com muita habilidade, desfazendo o laço do obi sem precipitação e empurrando para baixo o hakama desnecessário, ele era realmente excêntrico, não havia nada abaixo de sua roupa. E a ereção do capitão mostrou-se imponente. Roçando as unhas por toda sua extensão ela ouviu ele gemer, era incrivelmente fácil torna-lo humano.

Zaraki segurou-se quando sentiu os lábios quentes e molhados roçarem sua masculinidade, e envolve-lo sedutoramente. A Doutora sabia como tratar um homem...

E ele mal se continha, precisava provar daquela mulher, sentir a essência dela.

- Retsu... – grunhiu e ela obedeceu, levantando-se, trilhando com a língua o caminho de volta.

Ele não precisava pedir, ela já estava deitada à cama, arfante, desejosa, lasciva, ele removeu a peça que ainda a cobria, a capitã com os dentes, tornando-a inutilizável, um mero trapo que uma vez cobriu aquela mulher. E sua língua aguçada, roçou lentamente entre as pernas dela, obrigando-a contorcer de prazer. A língua de Kenpachi era experiente, sabia exatamente onde deveria mover-se.

O gemido saiu abafado, como se aquele som fosse sujo, inapropriado. Desejo e razão caminhando lado a lado, um cedendo um pouco de espaço ao outro, porém sem deixa-lo prevalecer. E a língua de Zaraki continuava a sorver o doce néctar de Unohana, migrando para o ventre da mulher, rodeando o umbigo, e dedicando-se aos seios fartos. Aquela pele era como uma droga, altamente viciante, e quanto mais Zaraki provava dela, mais ele queria provar, sentindo cada polegada de carne em suas mãos, lambendo, beijando e mordiscando cada centímetro que encontrada.

Os dedos de Unohana perderam-se nos cabelos negros daquele homem, tão contrastantes com aqueles que ela estava acostumada a afagar. Encarou o rosto marcado gravando aquela expressão em sua memória. Aquilo era errado, ela sabia, mas era tão tentador, tão delicioso que mal podia resistir. Gemeu alto quando ele se posicionou em sua entrada, arrancando dele uma gargalhada firme. Cruzou suas pernas sobre o quadril dele e no momento seguinte, ele era quem gemia. Zaraki se retirou apenas para entrar novamente com ferocidade, enquanto ganhava novas cicatrizes nos ombros, cedidas pelas unhas da mulher abaixo de si.

Ela moveu-se desconfortável, e ele mudou a posição, afinal, era peso demais para aquele delicado corpo. Corada, ele viu ela se sentar sobre ele, guiando-o para dentro de si com as próprias mãos.

- Gosta disso Kenpachi? Eu sei que gosta... – ela cavalgava sobre ele, os seios movendo-se com o esforço.

As mãos de Zaraki emaranhavam-se nos lençóis, buscando equilíbrio, controle. As de Unohana arranhava, marcando a pele bronzeada, manchando-a de carmesim. Remexia-se, controlando o próprio prazer, evitando todo custo soltar qualquer som que julgasse inapropriado. Seus gemidos de prazer não eram para ele, seus gritos de gozo jamais seria ouvido por Kenpachi. Porém ele o fez ao se derramar dentro dela, buscando a cintura da mulher, aninhando-se nos seios fartos, permitindo-se aconchegar na curvatura de sua garganta, enquanto arfava os dedos finos dela, enterrados na negritude dos cabelos dele. Unohana permitiu-se apenas um suspiro controlado, de olhos fechados, apoiando o queixo sobre o topo da cabeça dele. Ainda sentindo as contrações dela em torno de si, ele buscou maior conforto deitando-se na cama, no segundo seguinte, ele era apenas um monte de massa deixado sobre a cama, procurou ela pelo cômodo encontrando-a vestida com o pegnoir recostada à porta de vidro.

- Ret...

- Vá embora Kenpachi! – foi o que ela disse antes de virar-se para ele novamente fechando completamente o pegnoir que vestia.

- Eu volto.

- Não tenha a certeza que terá tanta sorte como hoje Kenpachi! – Ela disse e jogou para ele o hakama que jazia no chão.

- Você é minha agora Retsu!

- Eu não sou, nunca fui e nem nunca vou ser sua Kenpachi.

- Claro que é! – rugiu ele. – Fizemos amor! Ainda tenho seu gosto na minha boca!

- Sexo, foi o que fizemos, e sexo nada é além de um prazer passageiro! – disse caminhando para a porta. – agora saia antes que meus subordinados venham ver o que aconteceu aqui!

Zaraki vestiu o hakama e foi em direção da mulher, tomando-lhe pela cintura novamente.

- Não é assim que termina Retsu, uma mulher como você não pode ficar muito tempo sem sexo, e cedo ou tarde você vai bater em minha porta!

- E quando isso acontecer, você a vai abrir, eu vou entrar, vamos transar e mais nada... Sexo é sexo Kenpachi!

Ele a beijou com volúpia nos lábios.

- Sexo pode virar amor! – e saiu.

Unohana apenas teve tempo para ajeitar a cama e Isane irrompeu a porta com dois outros Shinigamis atrás de si.

- O que houve aqui capitã? Ouvimos barulhos...

- Nada demais Isane, apenas o Capitão Kenpachi e sua mania de destruir tudo o que toca!

Sim, porque era exatamente assim que Unohana sentia-se, destruída, acabada por deixar-se levar por sentimentos tão primitivos quantos aqueles. E repudiava o que sentia, sabia que cedo ou tarde, estariam novamente sobre uma cama, arfando juntos, porque ela sentira com ele, o que nenhum outro homem fora capaz de dar a ela. Ela

sentira o real prazer, e havia adorado aquilo.

* * *

**N/A: **Sabe, eu acho que o Zara combina muito com a Retsu, na verdade muita gente combina com a Retsu; Juushirou; Byakuya; Zaraki; Isane... Então eu realmente espero que tenham gostado desta ficzinha... até a proxima!


End file.
